The Artifact Vault
SWAGGER Inc. was awaken early in the morning to blood curdling screams. Trap stealthed down the stairs and Tor came down the stairs and into the empty room, that used to be the armory. Hearing the screams were coming down into the cell area, they looked and saw Theofel Varis. His lower half of his body had been melted away by an unknown acid trap in front of the cell doors. Speaking of the cell, Fendral Vas had escaped. Tor trying to help Varis, tossed him a torch but Varis caught on fire and Trap ended his pain with an arrow to the head. There was a knock on the door, and as they opened it they met Portentia Dram, who wanted to speak to Ansgar about his cousin Percival. In their conference room, Portentia tells Ansgar that she is a member of the adventuring party, Dram Enterprises. Dram Enterprises is being paid by the Cult of Mordak to infiltrate the Horn Enclave and recover a magical item. It is unknown what the item is, but she knows they are going to use it to fight Giants. Ansgar then informs the rest of SWAGGER about it. Portentia agrees to fund SWAGGER and to get the item before Dram Enterprises does. With her airship, Portentia and SWAGGER voyage to the Horn Enclave, where the Artifact Vault is located. Nell, Dargo Duval, and Tor hid inside of a crate while Portentia, Trap and Ansgar disguise themselves as Dram Enterprise members depositing some items inside a vault. Portentia whispers to Trap and Ansgar to meet up with her contact Farrington Sway to get the second key. The find Farrington drunk in the tavern, as they search him and his room for the key they are being spied on by two women from the Scorpion Sisterhood. Once inside the inner vault, Portentia says that she doesn't have the key and must have misplaced it somewhere. Ironbeard, the Vault Manager, locks the door with the crate inside. Nell, Dargo Duval, and Tor try to unlock the second door, which Tor succeeds. She then grabs the magical warhammer, Whelm. Nell finds a secret way to unlock the door from the inside and they are loose in the vaults. Trap goes to talk to the women and finds that they have the key, he steals it and seduces them to come back to Farrington's room. He excuses himself and runs with Ansgar back to the vaults. There the rest of the group is unlocking the vaults and gathering all magic items they can get their hands on. Portentia opens one with 4 different color orbs embedded in the wall. Ansgar touches ones of them, and a giant eye appears in one of them and a booming voice says: "Intruders. I know your face now. He is a fool, and so are you, insect." The orbs crack and the room starts to shake and they group gets transported to a cave inside a mountain. While worried about the hoard of gold, General Kreig, appears saying he was transported as well. Trap doesn't beleive him since his new magical sword tells him otherwise. After moving in front of the cave opening, General Kreig shifts in to a large blue dragon.